


(i need you) get up

by falsealarm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is scared to leave Skye's bedside until she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i need you) get up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between T.A.H.I.T.I. (1x14) and Yes Men (1x15).
> 
> Title taken from Barcelona's "Get Up".

_The holographic table seems bigger than usual._

_Fitz is to her left, bent over a lab table, looking at Coulson’s file and he’s talking but his voice is garbled, as if they’re underwater. He keeps gesturing to the table, talking and pointing, talking and pointing and when Jemma turns back to it there’s a body floating in the air above: life sized, glowing blue, green in the holograph light._

_Skye’s eyes are closed, arms at her sides and she’s naked, nude as the day she was born and Jemma wants to cover her, wants to give her a sweater and a cup of hot tea._

_Fitz keeps gesturing, talking at Jemma more than to her and he taps at the table. Little red dots begin to appear across Skye’s body and windows above them spit out streams of data, incomprehensible, flowing lines that Jemma can’t read and her head starts to hurt. She wants to get Skye a sweater but Fitz keeps pointing at windows, scrolling through text and the lights get brighter, Fitz’s voice gets louder and then the holograph of Skye opens its eyes._

 

She wakes with a start, her body reacting to something her mind can’t quite remember.

“Jemma?”

It’s Fitz, voice low and questioning. He’s leaning against the door frame, eyes flickering between her and Skye. Jemma rights herself, runs a hand through her hair and Fitz looks back to her, “you should get some sleep.”

Jemma checks her watch, it’s nearly midnight.

“If she codes again I’ll need to be here.” Her voice cracks mid-sentence, betraying how tired she is but she sits up straighter, looks to Skye’s heart monitor. “It’s best if I stay here so I’m close, just in case.”

Jemma expects him to push again but instead of a fight she hears him echo, “just in case.”

Fitz sounds tired, worried but Jemma doesn’t turn to watch him leave, simply lets her eyes follow the blips of Skye’s heart rhythm instead, breathing in time with each peak.

 

_She’s never been on a train like this before._

_It’s like someone chopped off the Bus’s wings and squeezed it down to size. The scenery outside the windows looks familiar but Jemma can’t tell where they are, doesn’t know where they’re headed. Everything is where it should be, the kitchen, the conference room, her bunk, except Jemma feels like she’s misplaced something, it’s not where she left it and Fitz won’t tell her where it’s gone._

_“Where is it, Fitz?”_

_“Not here,” Fitz answers. He’s tapping at his tablet, shooing her away, “it’s not there either.”_

_“Not where?”_

_“Not there,” Fitz echoes and suddenly he statics out, the chair where he’d been empty._

_“It’s here.”_

_The voice is familiar, light but so very familiar and Jemma can’t see who it’s come from._

_“Where?” Jemma asks aloud to the seemingly empty car. She takes a cautious step towards the back of the car and in the doorway at the end she sees Skye, smiling, hand outstretched._

_Jemma walks to her without hesitation and joins their hands, Skye pulls them through the back door and then there’s a clang and Jemma is left in the dark. Her hand is empty and she is alone._

 

There’s a hand on her shoulder when she wakes and May is there, standing quietly, a mug in her hand.

“Chamomile,” May says, “with a little honey.”

Jemma takes the proffered mug carefully, cups it between both hands and watches the steam rise. When she finally looks up to say thank you, May has disappeared.

 

_There isn’t a single cloud in the sky._

_Jemma is prone on her back, tall grass waving around her and it’s quiet except for the rustling breeze. She takes deep breaths, looks up at the blue sky and then closes her eyes, basks in the warmth from the sun._

_It’s light at first, the beeping. It drifts in on a breeze and then disappears. Jemma tries to ignore it but it starts growing louder, more insistent. She shuts her eyes tighter, covers her ears with her hands but she can still hear it. When she finally opens her eyes the sky is gone and all she can see is red._

 

Her eyes are wet when she wakes and her head feels heavy. She’s fallen asleep with her head perched on Skye’s bed this time and when she moves to sit upright she brushes Skye’s hand, warm and soft despite the chill in the room, her state.

“Good morning.”

Coulson is sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Skye’s bed, suit jacket off. His eyes and his smile are tired and Jemma wonders how long he’s been there, how long she’s been asleep.

She wipes at her eyes gently and looks up to Skye’s monitors: her heart rate is stronger, steadier. Her complexion has warmed but she’s still unconscious.

“I can stay,” Coulson says, “you can go sleep and I’ll stay here with her.”

“I should-,” Jemma starts.

“Stay close?” Coulson gives her another tired smile, “your bunk is close enough, I’ll call if she needs you.”

“If she codes-“

“She’s going to be okay, Jemma.”

It sounds like the truth when it comes from him.

 

_Skye is laughing at her, at something she’s said, loud, boisterous laughter but Jemma can’t remember what it was she’s said. They’re outside a café, the sun is bright and Skye is laughing, smiling at Jemma in a way that makes her stomach twist._

_“Come on,” Skye says and suddenly they’re walking, hand in hand, in a park Jemma used to go to when she was younger. It’s a warm spring day, the trees are a brilliant green, flowers are in full bloom and Skye is holding her hand._

_There are swings and Skye pulls Jemma towards them, sets herself down and begins to pump her legs, pushing herself higher with each swing. Jemma watches in amusement, the way Skye’s hair flies behind her, the way she smiles when she catches Jemma’s eye._

_One final swing and then Skye has let herself free from her seat. She lands in front of Jemma in an almost perfectly stuck landing but spills forward into Jemma’s arms as she loses her footing. Jemma holds her up and Skye wraps her arms around Jemma’s back to pull herself upright, buries her nose in Jemma’s neck. Jemma tightens her grip, closes her eyes, and breathes in the scent of Skye’s jasmine shampoo._

 

The sun is bright in the sky when Jemma finally wakes up again and she’s still tired but she feels better.

Then she hears the beeping.

It’s coming from her tablet: harsh against her ears even through the tablet’s small speakers and Jemma is flying out of bed without a second thought. She’s down to the basement, slamming against the frame of the med pod door in mere seconds, tablet in hand.

Coulson looks to her with raised eyebrows and Skye is sitting up in bed, holding a lead in each hand. She looks at them sheepishly and Jemma can see her mouth ‘oops’ as she sets them down on the bed beside her.

“You’re awake,” Jemma manages between labored breaths.

“Starving mostly,” Skye counters. Her pallor seems to have nearly disappeared completely and if Jemma didn’t know better it would look as if Skye had simply just awoken from a nap.

“Sandwich?” Coulson asks as he hits the power switch on the heart monitor, the beeping from Jemma’s tablet stops but Jemma’s mind is still racing.

“Please,” Skye answers with a smile.

Coulson gives Jemma a little nod as he passes her and Jemma stands up straighter, “you can’t take those off yet.”

She’s at Skye’s bedside in two strides, turns the monitor back on and reaches for the leads. Skye crosses her legs under her blanket, leans back with a slight wince as Jemma sets to sticking the leads back on her chest.

“Your body has been through a lot and it needs time to rebuild. You’ll need to keep off your feet for a few days.” She tries to get Skye to hook her oxygen back on but Skye swats at her hands and Jemma is surprised at how alert she is.

“How many days is a few days?”

“As many days as I say, now lay back.” Jemma goes about rearranging Skye’s lead wires and Skye, with an audible huff, leans all the way back in bed, stretching out her legs again.

“I had a dream about you,” Skye says after a few quiet moments.

Jemma can feel a blush creeping into her cheeks, a wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach and she turns further towards the monitor, hiding her face.

Skye takes her silence as a cue to continue, “I beat you at Scrabble.”

“Oh that’s impossible,” Jemma reacts, twirling around on her heel to face Skye. Skye’s smiling wide at her and Jemma narrows her eyes, “that’s a lie.”

“Of course it is, I couldn’t even beat you at Scrabble in my dreams, my brain knows better than that.” Skye watches her carefully for a moment before continuing, “but I still had a dream about you.”

Jemma tries to push down the blush but it resurfaces again and she can feel Skye eyeing it which makes Jemma all the more uncomfortable. She tries to turn again but Skye catches her arm, keeps her still. “It was nice,” she says.

“Nice,” Jemma repeats quietly.

Skye’s hand slips down Jemma’s arm and grasps her hand loosely, beaming Jemma with another smile, “yea, nice.”


End file.
